Entre deux bouton
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Il était devant la porte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ses jambes le tiraillaient doucement mais il n'osait pas frapper. Inspirant un grand coup et laissant de côté toute son appréhension qui menaçait de le faire vomir, il frappa tout de même. Prof/Panda


**Bonjour à tous ! Alors je sais que vous attendez la suite de ''aide moi, aime moi'', c'est en cour d'écriture (j'ai fait l'intro. Si, si) mais là, j'ai eu une telle révélation en recevant mon kigurumi et en passant mes premières heures dedans qu'il fallait que j'en fasse un OS ! Le tout sera sous forme de Prof/Panda et… fin voilà, tout a commencé quand j'ai vu le putain d'espace qu'il y avait entre chaque bouton de ce fucking trop beau kigurumi !**

**Du coup tout ce qui est dit à propos du Kigurumi de Maître Panda est dit en connaissance de cause ! lol.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Entre deux boutons**

Le plus dur n'avais pas été de faire le chemin qui menait du labo à la grotte de Maître Panda, mais bien de se convaincre de faire cette route. Le scientifique avait beaucoup hésité avant de se décider à aller voir son homologue chanteur et il avait fallu qu'il se dise que de toute façon, au pire des cas, ils s'éviteraient quelques temps avant de reprendre une relation amicale un peu plus distante. Et même si ça n'avait pas été forcément un argument réjouissant ça avait été le seul qui puisse convaincre le prof d'aller parler au panda.

Il était devant la porte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ses jambes le tiraillaient doucement (jouvence de l'abbé soury !) mais il n'osait pas frapper. Inspirant un grand coup et laissant de côté toute son appréhension qui menaçait de le faire vomir, il frappa tout de même. Patienta quelques secondes avant qu'une tête aux yeux curieux d'un bleu sublime ne vienne se pointer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire.

''Oh, prof c'est toi ! Salut ! Entre, entre !''

Au moins l'accueille était encourageant, même si ça ne voulait absolument rien dire puisque Maître Panda était presque toujours de bonne humeur. L'ursidé s'assit sur le pied de son lit et le prof à l'envers sur la chaise du bureau qui faisait face au lit.

''Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?''

Le prof soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, son ami allait-il mal réagir ? Comment le prendrait Mathieu s'il venait à l'apprendre ? Allait-il se faire jeter de la maison en plus de l'émission ?! Il soupira à nouveau avant de se lever et de traverser la chambre de long en large sous l'œil interrogateur du panda.

Après un millième passage de main dans ses cheveux et un nouveau soupir, l'homme à la blouse vint se planter face au chanteur qui s'était levé et avait croisé les bras, frustré d'incompréhension.

''Maître, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mais promet moi de ne pas t'énerver s'il te plait.''

''Tout dépend de ce que tu as à me dire. Mais je te promets d'essayer oui.''

''Je… Depuis plusieurs semaines j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Mon cœur bat plus vite quand tu es là, je rougis lorsque tu m'effleures, j'ai envie de toucher ton pelage, de le caresser pour voir s'il est vraiment aussi doux qu'il en a l'air et même si nous avons tous les mêmes yeux j'ai l'impression de me noyer en regardant dans les tiens. Maître je crois que… je crois que j-je t'aime.''

Un ange passa. Maître Panda avait les yeux ronds et la bouche un peu ouverte. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas ! En voyant l'attitude de son ami il avait pensé à quelque chose de grave comme un nouveau crime du Patron ou une expérience qui avait très mal tournée mais pas à la formulation de la sensation qu'il avait depuis deux mois !

''Je comprendrais que ce que je ressens ne soit pas réciproque, on peut juste oublier ça et faire comme si de rien n'était…''

Le chanteur secoua la tête violement pour se remettre les idées en place. Oublier tout ça ?! Jamais de la vie !

''Maître, tout va bien ?''

Le cœur du Panda fit un bond en voyant que le Prof amorçait un mouvement de replis : Il fuyait ! L'attrapant par un bras, l'ursidé l'attira contre lui, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, pour l'embrasser, les faisant tout deux basculer sur le lit. Ils n'avaient eu le temps d'échanger qu'un petit baiser, à peine un effleurement de lèvres, avant de se bailler méchamment la gueule comme des truffes, ce qui mécontenta le scientifique qui s'était pour le coup retrouvé à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'animal. (Vous sentez l'alerte zoophilie de niveau 12 là ?)

Doucement, sans brusquer son vis-à-vis, l'homme de science se pencha, le cœur battant, le souffle court et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Ils souriaient, les lèvres scellées. Le Prof se laissa tomber sur le côté et se blottit contre la fourrure extrêmement douce du Panda. Souriant un peu, il passa la main sur le pelage noir et blanc, en savourant la chaleur.

Apercevant l'ample boutonnière du kigurumi, le scientifique y passa une main qui entra en contact avec la peau chaude de Maître Panda qui gémit. La main du Prof était froide ! L'homme à la blouse s'amusait avec la boutonnière du costume, il y avait tellement d'espace entre chaque bouton ! Comment diable pouvait-il rester couvert ?

L'ursidé bailla, presque à contrecœur, prouvant son état de fatigue avancé. Après un nouveau sourire, ils s'embrassèrent délicatement, tout en douceur, et s'endormirent profondément, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la différence que Maître Panda avait une main dans les cheveux du Prof.

* * *

**Désoler pour la fin un peu minable (oui, j'avais dit à ma Daïa que ce serait un lemon, mais finalement une petit romance c'pas mal) mais mon frère me gave à toucher à mon kigurumi sans même savoir le ranger après. C'est donc excédée et énervée (comment ça c'est pareil ?!) que je boucle cet OS. En espérant qua ça vous ai plus quand même ! (nouvelle fable en préparation) Review mes pandas de l'ombre ?**


End file.
